


TommyKate spin the AU wheel!

by ImWithCrazy



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 90s, Aliens, Childhood Friends, F/M, Guardian Angels, Hunger Games, Serial Killers, Step-siblings, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twilight References, Vampires, Witches, ghost - Freeform, romeo and juliet - Freeform, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithCrazy/pseuds/ImWithCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KatherineHawkeye and I found an AU randomizer and wrote mini fics for eachother after each spin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	TommyKate spin the AU wheel!

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is me (Shepherdthomas.tumblr.com) and bold is katherinehawkeye.tumblr.com
> 
> This is just us messing around, nothing serious. Unbetaed ect..

**Kate idly played with a piece of horribly patterned cloth in her lap, occasionally glancing up at the scenes plastered in front of her. Everyone around her was glued to it, they’re colourful eyes hanging on every movement, every event. Kate used to watch with the rest of them, make bets on the losers, or the winners- but now she couldn’t stomach watching it. She knew if she left her dad would scold her later, something about the games brought in business and these watching parties were a breeding ground for new partnerships. She averted her ice blue eyes back into her lap the second they caught a brief glimpse of that snow white hair, now horribly messy, dirty and stained with the deep red of blood. Kate cursed herself for getting attached to him, for sending him pledges, for smiling at the screen whenever he winked at the camera and mouthed “thanks”. She cursed herself because she knew it would eventually end like this. He was either going to die in the arena or emerge someone completely different. An all too familiar boom erupted from the screen, her body stiffened and she let out a shaky sigh- people around her cheered and booed, exchanging bet winnings as the boy lay lifeless on the screen. Kate was sure none of them even knew his name.**

  


-

  


_It wasn't the fact that she constantly had to explain what things were, or the fact she had to drag him out of the ballpit at fast-food places. Nor was it the way he acted like every new food was the best thing he'd tasted. It wasn't even having to explain that he couldn't write his name… and didn't even have a surname. No. It wasn't any of those things. It was the foreign glint in his and his brothers eyes that reminded Kate they weren't from the same planet she was._

__  


**-**

****  


**He stood above her, she was so soft and gorgeous like this- almost lifeless. Her long raven hair spread across her pillow like ebony against snow. He watched her every movement, every small twitch, every small breath that made her entire body rise and fall, she was beautiful like this. He didn’t really know what it felt like to sleep like this, Tommy wondered silently what she dreamt of. Gradually Tommy moved closer to her, leaning forward ever so slightly to brush his cold, pale hand across her cheek. In a split second, her eyes shot open and grabbed his wrist- those soft breaths turning into rather heavy pants, closed eyes now a harsh icy cold glare directed right at him. “..What…the..fuck. Tommy?” She blinked, rubbing her eyes- he cracked his normal shit eating grin. “Pretty fucking creepy, right?” “ What are you doing here.” “Watching you sleep, haven’t you read Twilight? Romantic..I know” She paused a moment before smacking him on the side of the head as hard as she could when she was this tired. Kate made a mental note to stop dating Vampires.**

****  


**-**

****  


_He'll admit her impressively large hubba bubba bubblegum bubble isn't the only thing distracting him as herollerblades past the girl with the jet black high pony. Tommys neon windbreaker is flying behind him with grace as he suavely crashes into a telephone pole, his diskman going flying and skidding to a stop at her jelly shoe clad feet. He scrambles to stand up and grab his music, blading back over to her to retrieve it. "You drop this, bro?" She holds it out to him. "Wicked nasty fall there, dude you aight?" He nods quickly and plugs his headphones back into it discovering it had given up the ghost, he pops it open revealing nevermind by nirvana. "God damn it stupid piece of shit."_

  


_-_

****  


**Tommy shifted a bit in his seat, his elbows propped up on the table, head resting in his hands as his eyes glazed over a little. The infernal ticking of the clock behind him found it’s way into his head, like a metronome for his twisted thoughts- well they weren’t that twisted at the moment. Most of his thoughts currently revolved around the slender and elegant student teacher, Ms. Bishop. Her long black hair cascading down her shoulders, contrasting with her lilac blouse- he felt like an idiot for staring, but that didn’t stop him. On occasion he’d think to himselfthings along the lines of “Crush on the teacher, really?”or “am I in a porno? I’m probably in a porno. I kinda hope I’m in a porno” - but most of the images dancing around his teenaged mind were far more perverse.**

****  


**-**

****  


_He pulls her close, onto his lap, moving from her lips to press his mouth eagerly to her neck and groaning as he can feel her breath hitch in her throat. Kissing at her hungrily, he's altogether too aware of her pulse thrumming hot and heavy under his mouth as he tries to fight it as long as he can. He'd planned to lure the first person to talk to him into the bar to an alley and use and dump them, but he really liked her and- god this is not happening. He feels a distinct and familiar pain in his jaw as his body decides theres no way he's delaying this any longer, At least he knows his saliva will make whats left of her life pleasurable, a natural mechanism to avoid prey from struggling. Her hands snake around his back, pulling her even closer than before. Pushing her jet black hair back, he sucks gently at the point his instincts tell him to and apologies to her in his head as he sinks his teeth into her smooth skin._

__

**-**

****  


**Kate groaned, rubbing her temples- she didn’t know whether it was the thought of living with him all the time, or the thought of being even mildly attracted to him that made this experience horrible. All Kate knew was that this was happening, he was putting his stuff in the empty room beside hers- there was no going back ever. Her Dad and his mom were a thing and all she found herself thinking was: does this count as incest?**

****  


****-

  


_It'd been months since she died, all her things moved out from the apartment, the spots where her possessions laid covered with dust. He'd always worried about her, worried that she'd got herself in too deep for a human. Worried she'd get caught off guard once and it'd only take one mistake to end it but he'd never expected to be right._

  


_The minute he'd let slip that he'd seen her after, Billy demanded he get help. He insisted something was wrong with him, something fucked up in his head. Weeks and weeks of therapy and doing what the doctors told him, removing the photos of her from the fridge, hanging out with his living friends, none of it worked._

  


_Maybe because he didn't want it to, maybe because he LIKED holding her at night and hearing her laugh._

  


_Maybe because she was still there, in spirit._

_**  
**_

**-**

****  


**It had been months since she even tried to kill, by now it had pent up in her system like a bag of chips on an airplane- threatening to burst at any minute. He on the other hand, had taken liberties to claim many lives of innocent females around downtown New York, showing no signs of self control or even attempts at it. As she couldn’t take it anymore, Kate lured her prey into a lonely, sullen alley that was almost too suspicious- just as Tommy began moving in on his- or so they both thought.**

****  


**-**

**  
**

It was one of his fondest memories, thinking back on it. He'd been sitting in the sandbox, playing with another childs brand new tonka truck when a suction tipped arrow had nailed him in the side of the head. And the amateur toxophilite rushes over to grab it back from the target, He curses her out with swears that are altogether inappropriate for a 7 year old and this neighbourhood before they're both dragged off, him by the social worker looking after him for the afternoon and her by 

her nanny. It wouldn't be the last time they'd seen each other, reliably coming to play at the same jungle gym for years to come. Hard to believe that same girl would be sitting next to him ten years later.

**_  
_**

**_-_ **

****  


**Tommy sighed a bit, sprawling out on the grey couch sitting in the middle of Kate’s apartment. He idly flipped through a bunch of channels, his legs crossed over one another. “You’re not very good at your job, you know that?” Kate leaned in the doorway of her bedroom, clad in a short- obviously purple- cocktail dress. Her hair styled in loose waves, make up perfectly on par. Tommy sat up “Look Katie-..” He stopped when he saw her, eyeing her up most obviously and letting out a low whistle. “Lookin good. Is this all for me?”He smirked, making a small hand gesture for him to come closer. She rolled her eyes and walked by him. “No, I have a date. I was going to ask if you liked my outfit.” She gave him her own smirk, picking up her purse and standing by the doorway. “You know maybe I should come with you- for protection and stuff.” “You’re my guardian angel, not my body guard. I’m a big girl, I’ll be fine.” She slipped out of the doorway and shut the door. Tommy flopped back on the couch and groaned, flicking his wings a bit. “…What have you got yourself into, Shepherd.”**

****  


**-**

****  


_He'd always grown up as the second favourite. Billy'd been the one his mom doted to first, the one who'd shown his powers at age three. Billy had never had to be the one to watch the witch-wares shop and have to explain to people that he didn't know which cauldron worked best because he wasn't a witch, yes thats right not a witch.On the bright side however, he could enter the establishments which forbid magic folk, not sporting the mark himself. His favourite was the lanky plank, a run down bar near the docks. Billy urged him not to support the place, since it was faephobic but truth be told Tommy liked it there for two reasons. One: Billy couldn't follow him and two: Kate Bishop, the mayors daughter liked to sneak away there as well._

_He wouldn't say they were courting exactly but they met once a week to escape their families expectations and have a good time, that all changed of course, the night Kate was threatened by a man who'd had a little too much to drink. Honestly, He'd just meant to grab the guy and pull him off of her but he had gotten so angry. The moment itself was a blank but when he came to the man was laying on the other side of a charred hole in the bar, He looked at his hands with fear as the bars occupants did the same, grabbing their weapons and warily coming at him._

__  


**-**

****  


**A small sigh escaped the young girls lips as she sat on her balcony, staring out into the night. The air was cool against her skin, nothing compared to the luxurious room behind the deck doors. It had been awhile since she had felt the night air, she was constantly under watch by her Father- especially since he found out she was seeing someone way below their class. Kate missed the boy, he was charming, handsome, and could make her laugh more than any rich boy her Father had ever set her up with could. Suddenly, something hit her on the side of the face- it was cold, small and hard; a rock? Kate picked it up and looked it over, walking to the side of the stone balcony and leaning a bit over the edge. Sure enough, his oh so familiar hair shone in the moonlight, followed by a signature smirk. “Tommy…what are you doing here- you know if my dad catches you he-“ ..She trailed off a little, all her words were laced with worry but she couldn’t help but smile when she saw him. And he did the same, despite his reckless sense of being, despite the consequences- nothing made him more happy than seeing her like this. Something about her smile, the way her hair glistened in the lighting, the way her eyes gleamed- she was breathtaking to him. “I know. Which is why I have to do this..” He cleared his throat. Kate looked at him a bit confused. He inhaled a little before- “Juliet take me somewhere we can be alone I’ll be waiting all we have to do is run I’ll be the prince and you be the princess iT’S A LOVE STORY BABY JUST SAY YES” …”Oh my god…I hope my dad catches you.” “Come on, Katie!” Just as he inhaled, ready to sing another verse- she grabbed the rock he threw at her and chucked it back at him with perfect aim. “OW-…we still on for tomorrow?”**

****  


**-**

****  



End file.
